


Friday, I’m in love

by stydia_fanfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Martinski, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Romance, Scallison, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_fanfics/pseuds/stydia_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia realizes her feelings for Stiles on a double-date with Scallison</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday, I’m in love

"I didn’t agree to this. I hope he knows it’s not a real date." Lydia complained for what felt like the 100th time. She checked her lipstick in a compact mirror as Allison kept an eye out for the boys. After a lot of intense staring and dating other people Scott and Allison had decided to try again but after an apparent awkward first date they had decided to drag their best friends along on a double date to ease the tension.

One thing that Lydia wanted everyone to be clear on was that she was not dating Stiles Stilinski. Being forced into a double date in which Stiles would be placed with her for the night did not class as dating. Mostly she just didn’t want to hurt Stiles’ feelings. They’d become such good friends and though she wasn’t even sure if he still had feelings for her, Lydia didn’t know how she would deal if they fell out because he got the wrong idea about what this really was.

"Stiles isn’t an idiot. Scott has explained the situation and he’s happy to help." Allison rolled her eyes at Lydia who was still pouting. An engine sounded out of the dark and Scott pulled up on his bike closely followed by a familiar blue Jeep. 

Scott walked over and took Allison’s attention almost instantly. Lydia pursed her lips and waited for Stiles to half fall out of his Jeep like he usually did and join her. “Hey.” He called over with an easy smile. Stiles knew it wasn’t a real date but technically if you didn’t include the fact they had just been brought along to ease the awkwardness he could totally say he’d been on a date with Lydia Martin. Of course it’s highly likely that if he did say that Lydia might kill him. 

"Looks like you’re stuck with me for the night Stilinski, I do hope you have table manners." Lydia teased. She linked her arm through his, much like she had done the night of the dance, and flicked her hair over her shoulder. She lead him into the restaurant ahead of Scott and Allison. They were lead to their booth and Lydia settled into her seat, shuffling up so Stiles could sit next to her.

"So wanna take a wager on how long it takes before they ditch us and go make out." Stiles said as he sat down. Lydia gave a small laugh. "I’m thinking they’ll disappear before dessert. That or we’re going to be forced to watch them make out before we can leave. If that happens can you take me home? I’d rather not wait for Allison to finish up." 

Stiles smirked and leaned back as Scott and Allison joined then at the table. “Don’t stop talking on out account.” Allison commented. Stiles shrugged. “Talking about you, not to you.” Lydia snorted a laugh and Stiles grinned knowing he’d amused her in some way.

"Is this what it’s going to be like all night? You two ganging up on us and making jokes?" Allison asked. Stiles and Lydia looked at each other and then at the couple opposite them before nodding. "Yeah." "Probably." They answered at the same time.

"You have no chance. With our brains we could go for days. Me? I’m practically made of sarcasm and Lydia is 50% evil so…" Stiles said before Lydia interrupted. "60%." He looked at her and tried to hold back a laugh. "Okay 60% evil. Did you seriously just go along with my joke?" Lydia smiled and shrugged, letting him take from it what he would.

Allison bit back a smile and Scott did the same. Little did Stiles and Lydia know but the whole double date was a set up. Every little change in Lydia’s approach to Stiles had been well documented by Allison and passed along to Scott. When the two felt Lydia was far enough along they decided to see about getting the two on a date. Of course they wouldn’t go out alone but luckily by this point Scott and Allison had started seeing each other again. 

Turning their attention back to their unknowing victims Stiles had gone from being amazed that Lydia had joined in with his joking to describing in full detail what had happened the night that Scott had been turned. “And he wasn’t answering his phone so I figured Oh I’ll just climb up the side of the house and in through his window but he comes outside before I can get in and I fell backwards. Basically I end up hanging from the roof of his porch and almost get hit in the face with the bat because back then he was such a wuss.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “That sounds like your own fault. What sane person climbs up the side of someone's house to get in?” Stiles scoffed and looked around like he was going to see the answer somewhere else but eventually landed back on her. “Well me obviously.” He dipped his fingers in the complimentary water they had been given and flicked it at her making Lydia stare at him in shock. For a moment he froze, a little worried that he’s stepped over some line and Lydia was going to go diva on him. Her eyes narrowed and she raised her hand. Stiles leaned back thinking that she was going to slap him but her hand moved over the table and she dipped her fingers into her own glass and flicked water back at him.

"Oh it’s on." And so started a mini water fight that had Scott and Allison watching on in surprise that the two were so openly flirting. Lydia was trying to wipe the water on Stiles face but he’d caught her wrists and was in the process of trying to pin them to her sides. Lydia’s squeals of laughter didn’t bring as much attention to their table as they should have given how noisy the restaurant was in the first place.

Stiles ended up with his arms around her to stop her from reaching for her water, the front of his hair wet from her constant assaults. Lydia laughed, her head leaning back against his arm. Their laughed died down and soon Lydia realised the position she was in. She was caught in his gaze and she found herself not wanting to look away. Had his eyes always been so warm and inviting? Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and she watched his eyes dart down to watch. Lydia felt her cheeks start to flush and her heart rate spiked dramatically. Just when she started seriously questioning what was going on with her, someone cleared and the two of them scrambled to appear presentable when they remembered they were in fact not alone.

"Are you ready to order?" Allison was biting her lip, hiding behind her menu as the waiter asked if they were ready so that she didn’t give away that she had been watching Stiles and Lydia. "Uh yeah." She said and gave her order, watching out of the corner of her eyes while Lydia and Stiles hurried to look through their menus so they didn’t have to admit they’d been far more distracted by each other than anything else.

When the waiter left with their orders Stiles glanced over at Scott who was holding back a grin. Stiles could feel his cheeks burning but there was no denying that he’d just had a moment with Lydia and it had been awesome.

Lydia was checking her nails over in a weak attempt to keep her attention off of Stiles. It might have even worked too if Allison hadn’t decided to excuse herself from the table for a moment and drag Scott along with her. 

"Are you kidding me?" Lydia complained. "We didn’t even make it to dinner. I am so not carpooling back with her." She huffed and pushed her hair back over her shoulder. Stiles watched her purse her lips in annoyance and cleared his throat. "Well uh…I can still take you home like we talked about. If you’re okay with that." 

She looked over at him and nodded. “Yeah, thanks.” Stiles smiled and she couldn’t help but smile back. She was caught up in him again. The way his smile was adorably crooked and how it reached his eyes. She was starting to noticed just how much Stiles had grown over the past year. Gone were the round cheeks of a child and in their place a more defined bone structure, a stronger jawline, higher cheekbones. His hair was obviously the biggest change, having decided to grow it out. Lydia was very glad he did since it looked good enough to run her hands through.

Blinking they looked away from each other. Lydia leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes for a moment. They weren’t even half way through the night and everything was already intense. It wasn’t even suppose to be their date.

Scott and Allison returned moments before their food was brought over and everyone dug in. Allison was happily stealing from Scott’s plate to the point where they had moved their plates into the centre of the table and were eating from both. Lydia glanced at Stiles’ plate to see what he had gotten before eating some of her food.

After the fourth glance she turned around again to find Stiles holding out his fork with some of his food on the end. Lydia smiled and put her hand over his to guide the fork to her mouth so she could taste it. Licking her lips she looked up at him and smiled again. Stiles had gone red again but didn’t say anything, just focused back on his plate.

The rest of dinner was filled with light conversation and laughter but Lydia couldn’t help but feel the burn of Stiles’ gaze every time he looked at her. It made her heart beat pound in her ears and she was sure that Scott could hear it. 

When it was all over and they were getting ready to leave Stiles slipped out of the seat first and picked up Lydia’s jacket for her so that when she stood all she had to do was slip her arms in. Lydia thanked him quietly walking at his side as they left the restaurant. Once outside Lydia stepped towards the jeep with Stiles only to have Allison call her out on it. “Where are you going?”

Lydia looked to Allison then at Scott. “I figured you two would want some time alone so Stiles is going to drop me home.” Allison nodded in understanding and watched Lydia wander off to the Jeep with Stiles. “Think it worked?” Scott asked. Allison smiled. “You tell me. All that blushing and flirting. If something doesn’t happen soon i’m locking them in a closet.” 

In the Jeep things were quiet. Stiles had put the radio on for a little background noise but for most of the ride back neither of them spoke. Lydia watched him from the corner of her eye trying her hardest to make a decision about these new feelings. In the end she decided to be just as blunt as ever.

"Stiles do you still like me? In a romantic way not as friends." She asked with no warning leaving poor Stiles a little stunned. "Uh…yeah I do. I mean obviously i’m not shoving it in everyone’s faces like I use too but I still…yeah." He cleared his throat feeling awkward. "That’s not a problem is it? I mean, I know tonight wasn’t a real date. I know we were just there for Scott and Allison." He stumbled over his words to try and get across that yes he still had feelings for her but he honestly didn’t want that to ruin their friendship.

Lydia hadn’t replied and all too soon they arrived outside her house. Silence washed back over them and they both just sat there. Hoping to break through the awkwardness Stiles turned to say goodnight. “Well goodn-” He was cut off rather sharply by a pair of lips on his. Lydia was kissing him! His eyes widened a fraction until he reminded himself that eyes were usually closed during this kind of thing. 

His eyes closed and he reached up to cup the back of her neck to hold her there so that he could have his chance to kiss her back. This wasn’t like the kiss back in the locker room. There was no panic this time, he felt every part of it. 

She’d been surprised by her own spontaneity but knew she’d made the right move when a shiver ran down her spine. His lips were soft, eager and more than Lydia could ever have asked for. She’d almost forgotten what it felt like to be kissed with such emotion, to really be wanted by someone.

When the time came to pull away and catch their breath both were still a little thrown by what had happened. Lydia reached over and ran her thumb across Stiles’ bottom lip, smudging the lipstick she’d left there. He licked his lips when she moved her hand and forced himself to keep his grin down. 

Lydia sat back in the seat and took a moment to collect herself. “I should go in.” She said quietly smiling at Stiles before opening the door and getting out. Before she could close the door Stiles called out to her. “Lydia!”

She turned to look at him. “Yeah?” She asked. Stiles pressed his lips together as he called on all the courage he had. “Don’t make plans next Friday. You have a date.”

Lydia smiled again. “I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
